The Tenth Walker
by Anustie
Summary: I know I know over done but hey there always fun cause people have different perspectives. Most likely not a Mary sue, but dont get angry if there are parts that sound MSish. A witch falls into ME when she accidently utters a spell (PS you dont like these
1. Default Chapter

"I can't believe they took Elladan and Elohir out!" Kelly whined as she and her best friend Amanda walked out of the theater.

"Yea but Legolas was even hotter in this movie then the other two!" Amanda said as she took her black curly hair outta its ponytail. "Ugh that popcorn made me sick...No DDR today" she said clutching her stomach. She threw the bag of popcorn into the nearby trashcan.

"Yea your right... I ate too much" Kelly said stretching her arms.

"Hahahaha! I never thought I'd hear that coming from your mouth! You're a bottom-less pit!" Amanda laughed. Kelly glared at her best friend as they walked out of the mall. Grabbing her keys outta her bag, they walked over to Kelly's '66 mustang convertible.

"Hey baby how've you been? No one dinged you did they?" Kelly cooed to her beloved auto.

"Kel, Hun...you're really started to scare me with that..."Amanda teased as she got into the car. "That and parking so freaking far away..."

"Hey be quite you...It took a lot of time and money to get this car looking like this and if you want rides for the rest of the year...shut your yap" Kelly said angrily as she started the engine. As Kelly drove through the mall parking lot Amanda opened the glove compartment. As she does the Elvish to English dictionary falls out onto her lap.

"Honestly Kel...you are OBBSESED!" Amanda giggled as she turned on the radio. As they came to a stop light Kelly stripped out of her long sleeved- pullover to reveal a light blue tank top. "Thank god summer's coming (AN: I know it came out in the winter {well we could be in the southern Hem. And it would be summer there} so sue me...wait don't...I don't have any cash) Amanda smiled as she unzipped her jacket. Kelly reaches over and turns up the radio. "Lady Marmalade" blasts through the speakers. As the girls began to sing along another car pulled up beside them. Amanda nudged Kelly.

"Looks like we've got an audience" Amanda giggled, nodding over to the car of guys. Kelly glanced over at the car. She took in the supped up Audi, and clucked in disgust.

"Fast and the Furious wannabe" She mumbled as she looked at the driver. He smiled at her and revved his engine. "Oh no you didn't" Kelly growled "you did NOT just insult my car with your piece of shit on wheels" Amanda laughed as Kelly revved her engine in acceptance.   
They both watched as the adjacent light turned from green to yellow to red. Kelly quickly shifted into first as the light turned green. Both cars sling shoot out of their idle. Shifting quickly into second and then third as each stage hit its limit, Kelly looked over to find the guys just barely holding there own. She caught the eyes of the other driver and she smirked. He raised an eyebrow at her and she laughed, cranking the volume up louder the girls sang along to the lyrics. Carefully Kelly let the guys slowly inch farther so that they had caught up.   
"Voule vous cuch Avec Moi se swole" The girls sang loudly laughing at the implications. Amanda watched as the evil glint of excitement and victory came into Kelly's eyes. She turned her head back to the other car and yelled

"See ya later boys!" She then sang "Creo lady Marmala-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a- aade" Kelly pressed the Turbo, making the world around them blurred. Kelly's senses sharpened. Her eyes darted back and forth watching for any danger that a car might pull out. Quickly she released the turbo as she saw a light begin to change. Putting on her brakes she came to a halt just as the light turned red. She exhaled not knowing that she was holding it.

"You know that's kinda freaky how you know when things would happen like that" Amanda said referring to the light. "Guys never learn do they?" She laughed. Kelly smirked and pulled in to the Barns and Nobles parking lot. "But what a thrill that is!" Amanda said as she hopped out of the car. "Thanks for the lift"

"No prob, gotta go visit the elder now" Kelly said. Amanda smiled as Kelly drove off, and then waved as Kelly held up her hand in adieu. After ten minutes of driving Kelly reached the olden home. As she parked the car and pulled the keys, she took a deep breath and stepped out of her car. Stretching she began to walk toward the entrance.   
Abruptly she looked up, her whole body suddenly ridged, she saw a flowerpot falling and quickly moved her arms up to shield herself. Squeezing her eyes shut she unexpectedly felt something warm sweep though her. Gasping in shock she opened her eyes to see the flowerpot just inches above her arms. Her eyes widened as she quickly grabbed at the pot and looked around her. She spotted as older woman in a window.

"Are you alright dear?" she asked as she peered down at her.

"Yes, I'm fine Edna" Kelly called back. Walking into the main doors, she looked around until she spotted a man with jet-black hair.

"Hey john" she called, catching the young man's attention "bring this to Edna on B7?"

"Certainly Kel" John said as he took the plant from her. "Sorry I cant chat, boss is in a bad mood...again" Kelly smiled Jacob was ALWAYS in a bad mood, "I'll see you later" John said with a wave and walked to the elevator doors. Kelly turned and walked in the opposite direction, down a long hallway until she stopped in front of a door labeled "Lillian Caswell" Knocking on the door she heard a muffled

"Come in" As she walked into the room the cent of the elderly seemed to stop and an assault of roses invaded her scenes.

"Hello Great-Grandmother!" Kelly said to the woman sitting in the rocking chair. The elderly woman had a small frame, with long flowing white hair. Her stature portrayed her age of a hundred and two but her eyes; they held the liveliness of someone a quarter her age.

"Kelly! My dear, How are you?" Came her clear lively voice. "I'm doing alright great grandmother" Kelly said as she sat on the bed. "How you doing cooped up with all these old people?"

"It happened again didn't it?" Lillian asked, ignoring the question. Kelly groaned and flopped backwards onto the bed.   
"Is it that visible?"   
"To me it is dear" the older woman said with a smile   
"Why do I have to deal with this?!" Kelly exasperated. "I just wanna be normal! I don't want to set off an hour a day for meditation! I don't wanna worry about hurting people pr animals or property, I don't-"  
"Are you finished?" came Lillian's perturbed voice.   
"Sorry great-Grandmother"  
"Now, the magic in our blood skips a fourth generation, and in turn is given only to the first born girl, for some reason your older half sister did not receive the mage blood, but you my dear did, and your more powerful then I was twice your age. You'll never be normal my dear you'll have to deal with that. Besides" she said on a lighter note "what IS normal? Wasting your life away in front of a screen?" Kelly sat up and sighed. "Now" Lillian said as she stood and opened a drawer. "Since you are now eighteen years of age I believe that it is time you received this" Kelly looked up to see a delicate necklace in her Great-Grandmothers hands. Its silver chain glinted as though happy to see her. From it hung a stone, polished and beautiful. It was so deep it seemed to hold something in its depths. Entwining it was a quaint vine, which almost looked alive.   
"What is it?" Kelly asked in awe.   
"This is our family heirloom. The wielders of the blood seem to be able t activate the power that looms inside the stone." Lillian said as she placed the chain around Kelly's neck.   
"Thanks great-grandmother, but I have to go, Karate is about to start and sensei will get angry with me" Kelly said as she headed out the door.   
"Kelly!" came Lillian's voice; Kelly stuck her head back through the doors opening. "What ever you do, do NOT use your powers in front of anyone, people are scared of what they cannot comprehend, horrible consequences will follow you"   
"I know great grandmother, see you in a few!" with that Kelly closed the door. She quickly walked out the main doors and out to the parking lot. Getting in her car she sighed, bringing her hand up to her chest she ran her fingers over the smooth surface of the stone. Deep inside she could feel its power stirring. She placed the keys in the ignition and took off down the road. Ugh I don't want to go to kendo today she thought as she began driving toward her school where she practiced martial arts. I'm too tired to fence; I just wanna go home and sleep. As she stopped at a light she heard her cell phone go off. Reaching behind her she grabbed it and opened it.   
"Ello?" She asked.   
"Hey Kel" Came a deep voice.   
"Hey lovies how are ya? Ready for another vigorous I'll-whip-your-arse" she laughed as she balanced the phone between her ear and shoulder.   
"Actually that's why I called, Sensei called me and told me that class is cancelled today"   
"Oh" Yes!!! "Alright" Kelly said as she switched her phone to the other ear "thankies! Lots of lurve!"  
"Bye Hun": click: As Kelly tossed the phone back into her bag she turned the car around. Well now I can go to my spot and get some reading done. As she pulled into an open lot she drove till she reached the shade of the willow trees. Pulling the keys from the ignition, she opened her glove compartment and pulled the Elvish to English dictionary out and tossed it into her bag. "God I love my necessary bag." She murmured as she pulled the large black purse out of the back. "Everything I'll ever need for five days all in one bag"

Lugging the bag out of the car she began to hike though the woods. Breathing in deeply she sighed happily. Nature always makes me feel great. As a smile crossed her face, Kelly broke into a run. She slowed as she reached her point of interest. The trees overhung a drop off; it faces a beautiful waterfall, which cascaded down into a clear blue pond. Looking around she realized that she was glowing from adrenaline. Frowning she began taking a deep breath in counting for seven, held it for seven, released it for seven then held it for seven; she then repeated the process until she calmed down. Breathing in the wonderful scent of the forest Kelly closed her eyes, feeling something warm inside her she began to sing.

"When the cold of winter comes,   
Starless night will cover day,   
In the veiling of the sun,   
we will walk in bitter rain,   
But in dreams,   
I can hear your name   
And in dreams we will meet again"  
As she sang the words she opened her eyes and extended her arms outward. The wind began to pick up leaves, which swirled around her in different colors. She felt power begin to well up inside her, looking down she saw her heritage stone glowing brightly. But the warmth grew inside her and made her keep singing. Extending her arms upward she finished the song.   
"When the seas and mountains fall,   
and we come to endless day  
In the dark I hear a call   
Calling me there   
I will go there   
And back again" A leaf cut a crossed her face, breaking her from her trance. Her eyes grew wide with terror. "Stop! Halten! Matte!" she cried as she dug for her phone, all the while the wind swirled faster and faster. Finding her cell phone she pressed one then send. Automatically the phone dialed her great-grandmothers phone. The leaves began emitting light as the cell rang. Suddenly there was a burst of light as the tunnel of wind lifted Kelly. She screamed as her body burned bright white. And then there was nothing. The wind was gone, the noise was gone, and so was the girl.  
  
Lillian looked at her called ID as her phone rang and the abruptly stopped. "So it has begun"

* * *

Wee! Ok so I know it was quite long but I had to ge the story going! and besides it wsa fun yes? ::crosses fingers:: I just got this you talk computer types thing so updates will be frequent! lots of LURVE! 

possibly would you be a uber-coolio person and review?  
!!  
!!  
!!  
/


	2. meeting a wizard

sorry everyone that its taken an eon and a half to get this up! I love you all!! OHHH! HUGS! .

::disclaimer here::

The man looked up from his book as a thud resounded though his room. Frowning he got up and went to his window.

"Merry! Pippin! I told you! I'm trying to read!"

He was about to go back to his chair when he heard a soft moan and the rustle of bushes. Surprise settled over his features, running a hand through his dark, curly hair he placed his book down and swiftly walked out of the house and around to the back.

Pushing some of the bushes aside he gasped when he saw a girl_ no a women_ he corrected himself, lying there as if she was just napping. Her brown hair cascaded down to her upper back, one stray strand crossed a crossed her fair complexion, he frowned when he saw a cut a crossed her cheek.

_She's too tall to be a hobbit _He thought _but she's short for a human._

He blushed as his gaze fell upon naked shoulders and a midriff that was revealed by her shirt ridding up.

"My lady? Arwen an Amin?" he asked as he dropped to his knees. As he got closer he noticed that her brow was furrowed and sweat trickled from her forehead.

_I can't just leave her out here_ he said to himself as he reached over to grip her arms. Turing around he pulled her onto his back, her head lulling onto his shoulder. Hooking his arms under her knees he picked her up. Trudging back to the door he walked to his room and placed her onto to his bed. Placing a sheet over her he fetched a cool cloth and placed it on her brow. Grabbing another damp cloth he began to clean the cut along her cheek.

An older man walked into the room and stopped when he saw the scene in front of him.

"Sorry M'boy didn't know you were busy!" The older man said with a chuckle.

"Oh! Uncle Bilbo!" the younger one replied. "It's not as it seems, I just found her sleeping in the bushes out back and she had a cut across her cheek and wouldn't awaken."

"Frodo, my dear nephew, you have such the kindred heart." Bilbo replied. "When she awakens, invite her to my birthday party" with that he left the room. Frodo sighed and picked up his book again.

Frodo looked up when he heard snickering; blinking his eyes he realized that he had fallen asleep.

"What is she?" inquired on voice. "An Elf?"

"No pip, she doesn't have pointy ears!" whispered the other "I think she's a nymph! You know a nature fairy"

"What she doing in Frodo's bed?" asked a new voice?

"You know you could just ask me these questions" Frodo said causing the boys to jump.

"Ah! Frodo, my dear friend, have you been holding out on us?" Merry asked suggestively. Frodo shook his head and laughed as Merry Pippin and Sam looked at him with peaked interest.

"NO I just found-" Frodo was cut off when a moan was heard from the bed. All four heads turned as the girl in the bed moved a bit, then her eyes fluttered open. She stared up at the ceiling and then slowly got up. As her eyes fell on them she blinked for a second.

Suddenly she screamed, grabbing the sheet she jumped back and pressed her back against the wall. Her eyes searched frantically for an escape, Frodo noticed this and dropped to know knee, signaling the others to do so.

"Arwen an Amin, please do not fret we shall not harm thee." Frodo said in is most polite tone, staring straight into her eyes to prove that he was telling the truth.

"Who…who a-are you?" She asked as she loosened her grip on the sheet.

"Forgive me" Frodo said as he slowly rose to his feet. "My name is Frodo Baggins of the Shire; these are my friends, Samwise Gamgee, Merridock Brandibuck, and Perrigrin Took." Each nodded their head as their name was called.

"And what is the beautiful nymph's name?" Merry asked.

"My name is Kelly O'Donnell" Kelly said as she got out of the bed. _Frodo? Sam, Merry, Pippin? _Kelly thought frantically _what the hell is going on here!? Am I dreaming? _Merry took her hand and gently kissed it, Kelly frowned as she realized that the top of Merry's head came to just under her arm pit.

"You are Hobbits right?" Kelly asked as she gently took back her hand.

"That we are" Pippin spoke up.

"But…but…you're so much taller then I would have imagined" Kelly stated.

"My lady" Sam said as he came forward. "We are the normal height for hobbits, Are you really a nymph?" He suddenly asked. A smile crossed Kelly's lips.

"No master Samwise, I am a human"

"But you're short for a human! Gandalf hits his head every time he comes in!" Pippin exclaimed.

"Well, I guess I must just be short!" she laughed. _It's amazing how comfortable I feel with them._ She thought suddenly. She gasped as her stomach growled loudly, complaining of emptiness.

"Are you hungry my lady?" Frodo asked.

"Just a little" she answered, they all laughed as Frodo motioned for her to follow him. As she sat down at the table she was introduced to Bilbo, Frodo's Uncle. Merry and Pippin left to go and get some ale at the local pub. Sam excused himself soon after saying that he had gardens to tend too.

"What time is it?" Kelly inquired as they ate some toast with jam.

"Just after midday my dear" Bilbo answered. Frodo stood and grabbed his book.

"I'm off to see a friend" Frodo said as he opened the door. "Oh, My Lady? Your bag that you had is next to the bed."

"thank you master Frodo" Kelly said as she sipped her tea. As Frodo left Kelly spit the tea back into the cup. Bilbo looked up startled. "sorry" she said quietly "hot"

Bilbo nodded in understandment and went back to his work.

_Whats going on here!? I'm not suppose to feel pain!_ She thought as she stood from the table. Racing to the bedroom she tried to remember what had happened before he had woke up.

_Well karate was cancelled so I went to the waterfall dropoff…and then something happened…what was it!?... a spell…oh my god…the heritage stone!_

Grasping the stone in her palm she closed her eyes and felt the power ebbed in its debts.

_So all I have to do is make a counter spell? But the spells gotta be complicated and I can't remember the words…Gandalf! He can help! But grandmother said no one could know…DAMNIT! What to do!?_

Picking up her black bag she walked into the dinning room to hear a knock on the door.

"quickly! Hide" Bilbo whispered to her and then said loudly to the person at the door "go away we don't want any well wishers, party goers or very distant relatives"

"How about very old friends?" came a muffled voice. Bilbo gasped in surprise and ran to the door, throwing it open he smiled happily shouting "Gandalf" As Biblo stepped out to embrace his friend, Kelly crept to the door and slowly peered around it.

"You haven't aged a day" Gandalf said and then looked up as he felt another presence. His wise old eyes stared into her very soul, she gasped and hid behind the door once more.

"And who is this?" Gandalf said with a smile as he stood. Bilbo looked about and then saw whom Gandalf was speaking of.

"Ah this is Kelly, My dear girl, come out and meet my dear old friend'

Kelly stepped out of the shadow of the door to reveal herself to the wizard. She watched gandalf's expression change to surprise and then back to his happy face again.

_He knows! He knows something is wrong with me!_ Kelly thought as she said her greetings

"uncle Bilbo" Kelly said adopting Frodo;s name for him "Im off to look around I'll see you at sunset" She said as she quickly walked by the men and then down the path. As she got half way down the path she felt Gandalf's eyes on her, determinded to act normal, Kelly kept walking.


	3. Of parties and rosies

Ok It came to my ehhmmm attention that some readers arent happy with what Ive been writing so far, I want to let you know that HELLO!!! IM IN THE THIRD CHAPTER!!!!!

Another thing, I want to say, i love reviews I welcome them good and bad, though the bad has to be constructive not like the random anus one I got...One of my reviewers Inaelath was was quite cruel in her 'constructive critisism' and told me that my fanfiction was quite possibly one of the worst Legomancesshehad EVER stumbled across and that it is Dreadful, horrible, torture and that I should leave our fandom and ne'er return! now Id like to get one thing straight.Im only on my third chapter (second when she reviewed) so they have yet to even MEET Legolas two she complains about most of the people that write fanfiction not even reading the books I for one HAVE read all three plus the hobbit and I started the Simill. (though never finished it....hehehe)

Another review that really bothered me is of a girl complaining about me using her name.... and that she was deeply offended by me using the name Kelly...why in the hell would she be offended by that? She also said that there are far too many 'dropped into middle earth senarios' so why are you reading them? hmmmmmm? because you likes them!! thats why! lol

ok Im done ranting

As I said I love reviews (hint hint nudge nudge! . ) but honestly critic my work ok but dont say suck silly things in the reviews that other people read...

Love and Kisses! and the normal Disclaimer!

Of Parties and Rosies

Taking in the beauty of the shire she smiled. _What a wonderful place this is._

Walking through the busiest part of the shire she felt the eyes of almost every passerby. Growing nervous she ducked into the pub. Looking about she saw Merry and Pippin, she then spotted a pretty hobbit behind the counter.

_Could that be Rosie Cotton?_

Looking up the girl caught her eye, smiled and motioned for her to come and sit. Breathing a sigh of relief Kelly walked over to the counter and sat down. Smiling over at the waitress she extended her hand.

"Hello my name's Kelly, I'm new round here"

"Well hello there, my name's Rosie, nice to meecha"

One hour passed to two and then three as the two chatted like old friends. Suddenly a voice called Kelly from their conversation.

"There you are!" Frodo exclaimed. "I've been looking for you everywhere! Oh hello Rosie!"

Rosie nodded her haid and then said she would see the both of them at the party. As Frodo and Kelly walked to the party they met up with Sam.

As the night wore on Rosie had Kelly up and dancing with her.

_Wow! I never knew an old place like this could be this much fun!!_ Kelly giggled as Sam was pushed up to dance with Rosie, and then sat beside Frodo, he smiled at her and then they both turned to watch Sam and Rosie dance. After the whole Merry and Pippin stealing the firework, they listened to Bilbo's speech_ wait a minute! Isn't this where Bilbo_ she watched as her 'uncle' nervously fingered his pocket _yup… _looking over at Frodo she noticed that he saw it too. _I can't stop this, I've GOT to stay out of it. _Leaning over she whispered into Frodo's ear.

"I'll be right back" At his frown of confusion she explained "I ugh…have to use the loo" At his blank expression "to ugh relieve myself!" She said proud of herself for finding the right set of words. He nodded and turned his eyes back to his uncle. Kelly quickly stood and walked over to where Rosie sat. As she crossed the distance the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. Frowning, she looked around to have her eyes clash with stormy, wise, gray eyes. They held heres with an intensity that made her shiver. Breathing deeply she was able to break eye contact, Shaking her head she made her way over to where Rosie was seated.

_I hate those eyes! _She swore silently._ It's like he knows what I am._

Everyone around her suddenly gasped and a murmur broke out through the crowd. Looking around she realized that Bilbo had performed his vanishing act. She turned her eyes and watched as Gandalf quickly made his way back to the house.

As she stayed in the shadows she watched as people scurried by, whispering of the disappearance act flooded her ears. Some were worried, some didn't care, and others were happy. Looking around she realized that she had lost sight of Frodo. Frantically her eyes searched heads of hobbits._ Where is he!? _She screamed in her head. Stepping from the shadows she began to scan the crowd again.

Kelly gasped when she was pulled back into the shadow. Looking to her arm her eyes traveled up and arm to a Frodo.

"Come milady, Uncle Bilbo may be at the house." He said pulling her down the path to the house.

_Crap Crap CRAP! What if Bilbo hasn't left yet?!_ Trying to stop herself from being pulled down the road "no!" Frodo turned around and looked at her queerly.

"he…he…he might be at the party!"

Frodo shook his head and turned to fully look at her.

"I've already looked all over there, there's something wrong, I can feel it" A light caught Kelly's eye, looking up she saw a tall man close a door. _So Bilbo's already gone is he?_ She sighed and then put on a happy, enthusiastic face.

"Well then he must only be home! Come on, I'll race ya!" She said and then took off. Frodo laughed and then ran after her, catching up to her he jumped forward and grabbed her waist making them both tumble in the dusty road. Frodo smiled down at the girl under him.

"I'm going to win!" he said and then jumped up, racing to the gate he looked back and saw that Kelly was at his heals. Throwing open the gate he ran up the steps and threw open the door yelling "Uncle Bilbo?"

Kelly almost fell over him before she realized that he had stopped. She stepped around him as he bent over to pick something up off the floor. As she heard the crackled of the fire she looked into the 'living room; as she had dubbed it, to find Gandalf sitting there smoking his pipe, and mumbling to himself.

"He's gone hasn't he?" Frodo said from behind her. "He talked for so long about leaving. I didn't think that he's really do it"

As Frodo walked to Gandalf, Kelly slowly snuck out of the room. She silently listened as Gandalf left. Frodo suddenly turned and looked at her.

"What's wrong milady?" Frodo asked stepping toward her.

"Nothing" she said as she stepped out of the shadows. Yawning, she smiled down at him "Just a little tired s'all"

"Come let's retire then" Frodo said taking her arm in his. Leading her to his room "I shall sleep in Bilbo's room" he said as he motioned to the room across the hall "goodnight milady"

She glared at the title and then smiled, leaned down and kissed Frodo on the Forehead. "Good night Frodo" She walked into the room she shook her head and laughed. _I'm going soft…_


End file.
